


As Water Flows Downward

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [28]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Masturbation, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Politics, Rise of the Dread Queen, Shower Sex, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades and Persephone have fun, and also not-fun. The author sucks at summaries.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 28
Kudos: 275





	As Water Flows Downward

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone has panic attacks, Hera’s gonna throw a charity ball, Poseidon did an ocean-splosion to shut up Zeus's pissyfit at Hades, Demeter’s up to some shady shit. Yadda yadda yadda.

**Persephone:**

I wake up in the dark, feeling warm and safe. It’s been a whole week now, of waking up in Hades’s bed, in his arms. Well, not in his arms this time. I stretch out, searching for him, and he’s not here. I’m disappointed. There’s no hurry to get up this morning, we could have stayed in bed and had fun. Oh, well. I guess I’ll go find him. 

He’s not in the bathroom, nor in the dressing room, but as I return to the bedroom I notice a small piece of paper on my phone. It reads: _Went for a swim. ♥, H._

Okay. Swimming could be fun, too. I go into the dressing room to find the swimsuit I brought over earlier this week. I haven’t actually gone swimming in ages. I put on my suit, and pause to consider. Is Hades one of those people who insists on swim caps? I hate them, and I don’t have one with me. He does seem to be pretty fastidious about his house.

Well, I suppose I could cut my hair, which is currently shoulder length. I decide instead to put it up. I make two buns and pin them into place, then run downstairs. It’s a little chilly here to be wearing just a bathing suit.

The pool room is warmer, and humid. Hades is churning away, doing an energetic butterfly. He’s beautiful in the water. Well, really, he’s beautiful all the time, but he’s an incredibly graceful and powerful swimmer. He executes a lovely flip turn and swims underwater for a long time, undulating in smooth dolphin kicks. He breaks the surface and begins a vigorous crawl.

He’s _really_ fast. I move over to the end of the pool that he’s heading for and sit down with my feet in the water. He arrives in moments and his hand closes on my ankle. He lifts his head, spraying a mist of water all over me. He wipes his face and blinks up at me. “Good morning, Sweetness. You’re up early.”

“Is it early? I didn’t even check. Good morning to you, too.” I lean down to kiss him, and he raises himself half out of the water to meet me. He’s cool from the water, and he also seems to be in a playful mood. As he sinks back down, he tries to pull me with him. 

“Are you coming in?”

“Sure,” I say. The water’s a little colder than I like but I know I’ll warm up from swimming. I slide off the edge and plunge into the pool, between Hades’s arms, but he catches me and doesn’t let me go under.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Hades says, nudging me up against the side of the pool. 

“I can tell,” I reply. “Must have cut down on your hydrodynamics.” I’m trying to keep my face straight, but he grins wickedly at me, and I can’t keep myself from grinning back.

Hades has his hands on the edge of the pool, holding himself in place. His chest pushes against me, flattening me against the wall. He looks down at me, his eyes burning hot, his lips curving slightly. I hold on to his shoulders. He’s lowering his head slowly, never breaking eye contact, and I’m feeling surrounded and submerged in him. I want to melt right into his body and become one with him. He’s closing his arms now and bringing his mouth up to my neck and I’m shivering in anticipation. 

The momentary shock of panic I feel comes out of nowhere. I gasp sharply and push back on Hades’s shoulders, but almost as soon as it begins, it’s gone.

Hades backs off, treading water. “Kore, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yes,” I say. I’m actually fine. It was only a moment. “Come back, please.” I tug on him. It was just getting interesting and I want more.

Hades comes back, but this time places one arm along the edge of the pool, and hugs me to him with the other. I’m have room to back away if I want to. I hang on to him, letting him support me. “Did you feel too restrained?” he asks.

“I guess that was it. But I also liked it.”

He strokes my back with his free hand. “You liked what set you off like that?”

I shrug. “Yeah. I like feeling overwhelmed with you. Feeling so protected. But if I’m protected, I guess that means that I’m also vulnerable. So--”

“So it makes you think of other times you were vulnerable.” He looks serious and sad.

“I suppose. But this was just a little reaction. I don’t want you to stop. I want to bury the bad memories under good ones.”

“I’m not sure my therapist would approve of that method,” Hades muses. 

I nuzzle into his neck. “It’s my choice, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Always.”

I go on touching him, nibbling on his earlobe and stroking his shoulders. He holds me, and makes appreciative sounds, but it’s clear that his mood has dissipated. I’m a little sad, but I know it’ll be back. I just have to be patient.

***

We swim for a while, back and forth across the pool. Hades is a very strong swimmer, and I enjoy watching him. He can stay underwater for a really long time. There’s no reason why I couldn’t do the same, but I don’t enjoy holding my breath for long periods, so I stick to more conventional methods of swimming.

I’m swimming rather slowly today, not my usual speed. I’m not feeling quite at my best, and there’s no point in my racing with Hades, not unless we came up with some way to bring us even. I suppose I could grow flippers or something. I smile, picturing this. When I finish my current lap I pause at the edge of the pool. A cramp has been building up in my lower belly and now it really digs in. I hold the side of the pool, close my eyes, and breathe through it.

There’s a soft splash next to me and a sense of heat. “Hey,” says Hades, right by my ear. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I reply, gritting my teeth. “Just a cramp.”

“Is it your leg? I could rub it for you.”

“No, not my leg.”

His arms surround me, the one on my back firmly, the other very lightly. He’s trying not to constrain me again. “What then?” he asks.

I huff, annoyed. It still hurts a lot. Why is he making me explain this? “It’s… my period is coming.” I feel my cheeks warm. I’ve never discussed this stuff with a man before, not even a doctor.

“Oh!” he says, as if that explains something. I’m curious to know what connection he just made, but mostly I wish he’d drop it. “You seem to be in a lot of pain.”

I sigh. I suppose he has a right to know about this. “It’s like this the last day of my cycle and the first day. Then it gets better.” I expect it to start tonight. Do I have pads with me? I’m not sure if I remembered. I suppose I can get some when I go out later.

Hades is nuzzling my shoulder. “Maybe you’d like the hot tub?” he suggests.

“Oh! Yes, that sounds great.”

He pulls himself up out of the pool, big arms flexing, water streaming down his body. Then he lifts me out, and keeps lifting me, all the way up into his arms. He turns and starts carrying me to a corner of the room.

“I said I have cramps, not that my legs are broken,” I protest.

Hades looks startled and stops. “I just like holding you. I can put you down, if you prefer.”

I’m already contrite. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just grumpy, don’t mind me.” I slip my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

He smiles and walks over to the smaller pool in the corner, which is gently steaming, and steps down into it. He sets me down in the warm water. “I can turn up the heat, if you like.”

“Yes, please!” I say. The water is lovely. 

He fiddles with the controls over by the side and in a moment there’s a hum and jets of water start up, one of them spraying right into my back. “How’s that?” he asks.

“It’s perfect.”

I settle down on a low seat and the water comes up to my chin. Hades sits catty-corner to me, and feels around under the water until he finds my feet. He lifts them into his lap and starts rubbing. It feels wonderful and I close my eyes, starting to relax. 

My only problem is the water’s buoyancy keeps lifting me up. I can’t quite keep in place on my seat. After a while, I find a position using one hand as a brace. Hades meanwhile is assiduously massaging my feet. He’s really digging in his thumbs along the arches, then more gently along the sides and top. He rotates my ankles, and strokes lightly, almost tickling, then he rubs each toe. 

He’s completely absorbed in it, and it’s very pleasant, but my cramps have gotten worse and I’m getting cranky. I sigh a little, trying to keep my sulkiness to myself, but Hades notices. 

“Sorry,” he says. “This isn’t helping, is it?”

“It’s really nice, but the cramps are distracting,” I tell him.

“Okay, we’ll try something else.” Hades moves around until he’s behind me. I’m sort of crouched in the middle of the hot tub, between his knees, with his feet hooked over my legs to help keep me submerged. He pulls me back against his chest and his big hands begin rubbing my abdomen. “How’s that?”

I take his hands and adjust their positions, between my navel and the waistband of my bathing suit. “Right there.” 

He rubs firmly with his fingers and I sigh happily. Even the warmth of his hands is a help, and the gentle pressure is exactly what I need. I lift my arms out of the water and reach back, circling around the back of his neck.

He rubs for a long time and I close my eyes and relax bonelessly, melting against him in the delicious heat. Eventually I become aware that his earlier sensual mood has returned in full. I can feel him, hard against my back, and his lips begin carefully exploring my earlobe. 

I think it over. I’m feeling better than I was, and earlier I was very much in the mood. I decide to go with it. I roll my hips back against Hades and he responds immediately, making a muffled noise, and opening his mouth wide on my neck. He grinds his hardness against my back and I feel a surge of tingling response. One of his massaging hands begins trailing upwards along my belly, while the other is searching out a new area of focus, a little lower. 

I draw a hissing breath, anticipating his fingers soon touching the hot flesh that is growing slick for him. He nibbles and sucks lightly on my neck, and the other hand reaches my breast, cupping it, then squeezing. I yelp.

Hades jerks back, removing his hands immediately. “Sorry!”

I’m extremely annoyed. With him, with myself, with my stupid body getting in the way. I go and sit in the corner opposite, folding my arms under my sore breasts. I can feel my face pinching into a sullen frown. I don’t look at Hades.

“Sweetness, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

I can’t answer him. I’m embarrassed, and achy, and disgruntled. I glance at him; he seems anxious. I let my breath out with a sigh. “Yes. Kind of. It’s not your fault.”

Hades approaches me, halving the distance between us. “I didn’t mean to push,” he says. 

I feel guilty for making him feel bad. I don’t like having to talk about all of this personal stuff, but I owe him an explanation.

“No, you didn’t. I was into it. It’s just--” I blush a little, and look away. “My breasts are very sensitive right now.”

“Oh, I see.” Hades pauses a little distance away from me. I watch him, considering, and then I move over next to him and hug him.

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I don’t mean to be so--I don’t know--temperamental, I guess.”

“I don’t think you’re temperamental,” he replies, kissing the top of my head. “I don’t know what having a period is like but you’re obviously uncomfortable.”

He’s right, but it also feels to me like I’m being a crybaby about it. Every woman has to go through this, I’m not special. But I’m deeply uneasy discussing it with him.

“I’m really sorry. You put up with a lot of nonsense from me,” I say, into his chest. “I _am_ trying.”

“It isn’t nonsense,” he insists. “Your comfort is important.”

“So is yours,” I reply. For some reason I’m determined to think the worst of myself. “I should have more consideration for you.”

Hades leans back, and lifts my chin so I’m looking at him. He’s wearing a serious expression. “Persephone--what I feel for you--it isn’t conditional. I’m not going to stop just because I don’t get everything I want.” He shrugs a little, trying to downplay his wants. I know how strongly he feels. I know his patience can’t be easy.

I shake my head. I understand what he means, and it’s touching, but there’s another layer here. “I love hearing you say that, but I hope it’s not really true. What if I turned out to be an awful person? You shouldn’t go on loving me then.”

Hades smiles. “Your saying that demonstrates how not-awful you are. Sweetness, sometimes I’m going to be annoyed or even angry with you, or more precisely, with something you’ve done. But that doesn’t change the fact you’re a wonderful person and I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I lay my head on his shoulder. I try to think over what he just said. I kept trying to give him an out--a way to get away from me if he needs to. But I already know he’s right--I’m not awful. I have good intentions, and the resolve to carry them through. So why do I want Hades to have a way out?

I realize it almost right away. My mood sours as I contemplate how damaged he was by Minthe. How he still sometimes flinches when he thinks I’m upset. I don’t think he realizes how much I’ve deduced from his behavior and the hints I’ve received. He hasn’t told me much and I understand why he wouldn’t want to talk about it. I rub his back, stroking his neck and shoulders with my fingertips.

Hades said his feelings weren’t conditional, and I get that. I feel the same way. I know there are things he hasn’t told me--he keeps mentioning a list. I’m sure some of the things must be pretty bad or he would have told me already.

Nothing he could tell me is going to change his fundamental goodness. This man in my arms could have done anything he wished with me from the moment he found me sleeping in the back of his car. He could have used me for his pleasure. I’m certain now that I would have enjoyed it. He could have made me fall in love with him. He could have strung me along until he grew tired of me, and then sent me on my way with a pat on the head. I probably would have thanked him for the experience.

The fact that he did none of these things shows his patience and kindness. He’s been my friend through some difficult times. He’s done everything he could to support me. He could push me now, asking for more, and it would be understandable. But he doesn’t. He has his flaws. He’s made mistakes, some of them I’ve seen for myself and others that he’s told me about it. But he wants to grow. He wants to be better.

There’s no other possible explanation. Hades loves me. Suddenly I’m bubbling over with joy and excitement. I’m getting my sensuous mood back and I hope this time it will sync up with his. I squeeze his shoulders firmly, trying to keep myself from crying with the strong emotions coursing through me. I lean back to look at his face.

He looks like he’s been daydreaming but now he focuses on me. “Hey,” he says. “I’m starving. Let’s make breakfast.”

I burst out laughing. It’s not what I was hoping for, but it will do.

***

As we’re cleaning up from breakfast, I keep catching Hades glancing at me. I’m not entirely sure if he’s interested, or just concerned. I’m feeling a lot better for having eaten, and the painkillers I took are probably also kicking in. I’m definitely interested and I’m pretty sure I can convince him, despite all of our false starts this morning.

Well, one way to find out. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” I announce, watching him.

“Okay,” he says. He doesn’t move, just stands there at the counter. Do I give him an engraved invitation? Drag him by the hand? In books, the girl just has to give the guy a significant look, and he gets the message. I decide to try that.

I pause as I’m leaving the kitchen, and look back over my shoulder. I bite my lip, and lower my lashes, then glance at him again. He’s still watching. Not moving. I go out, and up the stairs. I pause to listen, but I don’t hear him.

I sigh in frustration and stomp off to the shower, shedding hairpins and pieces of damp bathing suit as I go. There must be more to this seduction thing than I realized. I start the water, and stand under the spray, getting wet. I suppose I’m going to have to ask Eros for some advice on this. That _will_ get embarrassing. He’ll demand details as payment, I know he will. 

I rub shampoo through my hair, scrub vigorously, and stand with my head tipped back, rinsing it out. Ugh, what if Eros insists on doing _role-playing_ again? That was just an agony of mortification, last time he made me do that. I finish rinsing out the shampoo, and pour some shower gel into my hand. I start to soap myself up. 

“Can I do that?” Hades’s voice reverberates in the tiled room and I jump in startlement. 

I turn to look. He’s standing in the door, very naked, and very hard.

I catch my breath. “Yes,” I squeak.

I watch him approach me, forcing myself to stand still and not look away. I’ve seen him naked before. This isn’t a big deal! I can’t meet his eyes, and I’m breathing fast. I look at his big feet, his strong, scarred legs, his pronounced arousal. I quiver in anticipation of his touch. I can feel myself getting slick already.

He stops in front of me and I look up. 

“I’m glad you got my message,” I say, a little tartly.

He smiles. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with just saying what you want.”

I blush. “I’m working on it.”

Hades reaches past me and picks up the shower gel, squirts some in his hand. He wraps his arms around me and begins washing my back. My hands are still sudsy, so I rub them over his chest. His erection presses against my belly. I’m trying to ignore it for now, although that’s a little difficult.

Hades is rubbing my back in long strokes, going all the way from my neck to my butt. He pauses to tickle me there a little, under my cheeks. I giggle and squirm.

“You keep that up and I’ll just have to do the same to you,” I say.

“Oh, no, _anything_ but that,” Hades replies, grinning broadly.

“Okay. Unlike _some_ people, I can take a hint.”

I duck under his arm and walk around behind him. I admire his long, clean lines and the smooth, firm curve of his bottom. I run my soapy hands down his back, watching the foam rinse away in a sudsy stream, down between his cheeks, dripping from the pendulous sack I can glimpse between his legs.

I’ve run out of soap, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter. I stroke slowly down past his waist, and cup his butt, one cheek in each hand. I wiggle my fingertips on the underside, tickling him as requested. I look up from my work to catch his eye, looking over his shoulder at me. 

“Is that to your liking?” I ask, and press up against his back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Very nice, but I can think of something I’d rather do.” I’ll bet he can. So can I, for that matter.

I let go of him. “Okay,” I say. 

He half-turns and looks at me. “Okay, what?”

“Do whatever you like.” My voice trembles a little, but I mean it. I trust him.

Hades turns all the way towards me and drops to his knees. “Little goddess, you should be careful when making an offer like that.” He pulls me in close, his hands on my butt again, and kisses me deeply. I run my fingers through his hair, the shower spray raining down on him, completely unheeded.

“I was _very_ careful,” I say when we break the kiss. “Are you going to keep me waiting?” 

“No,” Hades says. His eyes are smoldering with heat, and yet I shiver when he looks at me. He backs me up until my shoulders touch the wall, and sits back on his heels in front of me. “Do you feel too restricted like this?” 

“No, I’m fine.”

He lifts my leg, and keeps lifting it, all the way up until my knee is against my chest, and lifts my foot over his shoulder. I start breathing in short gasps as I understand what he’s going to do.

Hades looks up at me as he lifts me up, bringing my pelvis up to his chin I lift my other leg up and over his other shoulder. My shoulders are against the wall but otherwise I’m completely dependent on Hades to keep me from falling. His hands are firmly holding my hips, and I feel secure. I relax, trusting him.

He nuzzles my lower belly and I open my legs, giving him access. All of the false starts we’ve had this morning combine now to make my need very intense.

“Please?” I whisper.

“Anything for you,” he murmurs, and his tongue flicks out. He takes a long taste, stroking down my slot and then back up again. I sigh deeply. That feels very good but it’s not what I’m craving.

I put both my hands on his head, thread my fingers in his wet hair. I try to tilt his head back, direct his tongue where I need attention, but he pulls back.

“Show me,” he says, smiling up at me.

“Show you what?” Surely he can see _everything_.

“Touch yourself. Show me what you like.”

I feel my eyes widen. He wants to watch me do _that_? I bite my lip. “Okay.”

I take my right hand from his head and shyly move it over to my own body, resting my hand on my mound. I place the tip of my middle finger on my clit and start making minute, rapid strokes up and down. I’m immediately flooded with delicious sensations, flowing out from my center. Hades keeps his eyes on mine for a long moment before he switches his focus to what I’m doing. He watches me for a while, and I watch him. 

Then he starts to help. First he takes my index finger in his mouth and sucks on it, slowly, scraping lightly with his teeth. When he lets go of that, he flicks his tongue around my busy middle finger, probing and stroking around it. I gasp. That, in combination with what I’m doing, feels _incredible_. I’m tingling and nearly there. 

I lighten my touch, just barely in contact, and Hades redoubles his efforts. His tongue is almost vibrating against the underside of my clit. I gasp sharply and feel his fingers dig into my hips.

I cry out loudly as the orgasm crashes through me. My noises echo weirdly in the enclosed space of the shower. I’m too overcome by the deep, delightful convulsions to keep up with my touching, but Hades takes over. His tongue is covering my whole clit and stroking rapidly. I throw back my head and moan, letting my eyes close. 

I am suspended in midair, water splashing over my legs and feet, aware of Hades’s muscles under my knees, his hands kneading my butt, and the incredible sensation of his tongue on my hot flesh. I hold on to his head with both hands now, not trying to direct him, just because that’s where my hands seem to belong.

Hades sucks on my clit and I yell, losing myself in helpless shudders again. He keeps doing it, sucking and flicking his tongue hard against the sensitive nub. I’m quivering, just on the edge of coming yet again. He’s _amazing_ at this. 

He backs off a little, and uses just the tip of his tongue, circling slowly, spiraling in towards my pulsing clit. When he finally reaches it, he dabs delicately, then places his tongue firmly and rotates it in tight circles. I moan. He pulls back again and flicks from the side, and I don’t know what exact spot he’s found but it’s _perfect_ and I shriek.

When I come down from that one I feel floaty, and a little overloaded. Hades already seems to know what I need, he’s just laving up and down my slot, giving my aching clit a break.

I feel the urge to slip my legs off his shoulders and just sink right down onto him. I want to feel it. I’m afraid it will hurt, but I want to anyway. How could it _not_ hurt? He’s so big. I still want to, but I know it would be very irresponsible. I don’t want to be like that.

Looking down, I get a glimpse of Hades’s moving hand, slowly stroking up and down his hard length.

“Hey!” I say, a little indignant. “Don’t finish without me.”

Hades looks up at me, surprise and delight all over his face, along with my juices. “No?”

“No,” I say firmly. “I have plans for you.” 

He laughs, very softly, tickling my skin, and then his lips close again on my clit. He sucks hard and I let out a gasp, which turns into a wail a moment later when he scrapes his teeth on me. I shudder and buck violently this time, my hands holding him still, grinding against him vigorously. It’s a minute or two before all the spasms leave me.

I’m panting. “Let me down.”

Hades lowers my trembling legs, setting me on my feet. He holds on to me while I wobble, slowing down my breathing. “Now what?” he asks.

“Bed.” I reach out and shut off the water.

***

We dry off and go into the bedroom. Hades is still behaving with quiet obedience, only his blazing eyes and his rigid arousal betraying his feelings. It thrills me to have him compliant like this. This incredibly gorgeous, powerful, breathtaking god, is bending his will to mine. I wonder how far I could push this. He did say I could do anything I wanted with him.

“Lie down,” I say, and he does. I’m quivering with excitement, slippery and throbbing with need. He’s doing what I say. Not because I’m forcing him, but because he _wants_ to.

I know exactly what I want to do to him; I’ve been planning for this. Now I realize that I also want him to do some more things to me. Fortunately, I can have both. I really must thank Eros again for giving me that book.

I climb onto the bed and approach Hades slowly, crawling. His burning eyes never leave me. I crouch over him and lower my lips to his, teasing, caressing tenderly, flicking my tongue lightly. I pull back and look at him. His eyes are half-closed and he’s smiling ever so slightly. 

I swoop in and start kissing the soft skin under his jaw. He lifts his chin to give me access, so I meander slowly up to his ear, nibbling there for a while. I listen to the quiet sounds of his breathing, little hisses and gasps in response to what I’m doing. This is probably mean of me, teasing him like this. I rotate so I’m perpendicular to him, and start kissing down his body, licking along the lines of his luminescent scars. 

As I descend, I keep rotating, so my knees end up next to his shoulders. Hades understands what I’m aiming for. His hands reach up, grasping me by the hips and raising me into the air. I squeak in surprise, looking down between our bodies. He lifts me up and settles me down again, my knees on either side of his head. 

This is exactly how I intended to end up, just a little sooner than I meant. I feel his tongue getting back to work, seeking out sensitive spots in my slick folds. I gasp in delight. I’d better get going or he’s going to steal all my focus, which I’m going to need.

I take his hard organ in my hand and slowly pump up and down in the way I know he likes. He’s leaking clear fluid. I lick it away, with delicate flicks like a cat. Then I take the whole head in my mouth. Hades moans against my heated core, making his tongue vibrate. 

I feel incredibly sexy and powerful. I move up and down, getting him wet. His tongue on my clit is still threatening my attention. I lift away from him as much as I can, but he follows, maintaining contact. I use the additional reach I gained to go even lower, taking him into my mouth as far as I can. I lap my tongue against the bulbous head, stroking back and forth, creating a little suction.

Hades makes a low, desperate sound, and I feel the vibration all through my loins and belly. I quiver in response, teetering on the brink of another orgasm, but I keep my concentration. I want to make _him_ feel like that. I move up and down a few more times, establishing a rhythm, using my hands to stroke his lower shaft and the pouch of his testicles underneath. 

For the first time, Hades’s fluttering tongue is stilled. I can feel him panting, his breath cooling my damp, hot skin. I have the advantage now, and I take it. Still keeping up the ministrations with both my hands, I pull back with my mouth, until I’m keeping just the head inside. I play with my tongue around the raised ridge, around and around, swirling just so.

Hades gives a choked cry. I pump my fist up and down his shaft, tease the delicate skin under his scrotum, and rotate my tongue around him. I’m breathing fast and I can feel my heart pounding. He’s barely touching me anymore, just enough to keep my arousal at a fast simmer. If he touches the right spot I’ll go right over the edge, so I hope he doesn’t--not yet. 

I retreat a bit until I’m holding just the tip in my mouth and flick my tongue over the tiny ridge underneath. I’ve done that before, but still I’m delighted with how he reacts. His hips jerk spasmodically, raising up just a little in short, trembly thrusts. I’m guessing that he’s trying not to hurt me or overwhelm me. 

I want to smile. I love that he’s losing control. I flick him again in the magic spot, and swirl around his head, then bob down and back up. I keep repeating this cycle, slowly at first, then more rapidly, maintaining the stroking with both hands. 

Hades is absolutely losing it. He’s trying to keep tonguing me, but his groaning and thrashing is keeping him from maintaining contact for long. I feel like gloating. I flick and swirl and bob, again and again, breathing hard through my nose. 

My lover lets loose a wild yell and I feel his scrotum contract and the spasms begin inside him. All the little muscles between my lips convulse at once and his fluid fills my mouth. I swallow as much as I can, and arch my back, pushing against his mouth, begging now for the last push I need to give me one more orgasm. 

Between my angling and his talent, it somehow works. Hades’s rippling tongue finds the right spot and I join him in trembling convulsions, moaning around his pulsating organ, triumphant with joy and the pride of carrying out my plan.

***

“You taste different today,” Hades observes, somewhat later.

“I do? Is that bad?” I love what he’s been doing to me, but it also feels seriously strange, letting him put his mouth down there. I wonder if it’s my period coming on that makes me taste different.

“Just different. Like… peat.” 

“You’re telling me I taste like decaying moss?” I push back to look at his face. I’m not sure if he’s joking or not.

“No, like _peat_. It’s a desirable flavor for scotch.” His eyes are amused.

“Oh.” I guess that’s okay. He likes scotch. I blink as I make a new connection. “That’s made from barley, isn’t it?” I ask.

“Yes, in part.”

I relax again, tucking my head back on his shoulder. We’re snuggled up together, naked in bed, legs woven together under the covers. I can feel his parts against my belly, soft and relaxed now. I sigh. I really have to get up soon. I have an appointment this afternoon.

“Kore,” Hades murmurs, nuzzling my hair. “Did you know you’re a genius?”

“I am?” I squeeze him and kiss his throat. “Why do you say that?”

“What you did to me. That was very, _very_ good.”

I smile, pleased and a little smug. “I just did what the book said.”

He looks intrigued. “What book?”

I hesitate, a bit embarrassed, but there’s no reason not to tell him. “Well, Eros gave me a book. A sex manual, because I wouldn’t let him tell me stuff.”

“Oh.” He looks like he’s dying to ask more.

“Anyway, it suggested practicing on a lollipop. So that’s what I did.”

Hades’s eyes are wide and his mouth is tightly controlled but his nostrils are quivering. I poke him in the belly and he convulses with snorting giggles. 

“Go ahead, laugh at me,” I say. “It worked, didn’t it?”

He gets control of his face and squeezes me tight. “It did, I apologize. Can I see this book?”

“Not right now, it’s back in my room. I can bring it, though.”

“Please do. I’m very interested to see it.”

***

Later, I’m standing on a platform in the back room of what Eros says is the Underworld’s most _fabulous_ young fashion designer. I feel exactly like a shop-window mannequin and I’m being treated with about as much respect. 

There are two nymphs kneeling at my feet, pinning and adjusting the proto-dress I’m wearing. Occasionally they take firm hold of me and adjust my position. They rarely speak. Fortunately they’re careful with their pins.

Eros is standing with Mr. Fabulous himself, whose name is currently escaping me. They’re gesturing and enthusing at each other, discussing clothes. I don’t get how anyone can talk about clothes for that long, in that much detail. I guess this is why Eros is the stylist.

When he heard about Hera’s charity ball for the crisis center, he took a very firm tone with me. “Listen here, Perse,” he said. “You need an absolute stunner of a gown for this, and where you get it will be significant. You are Somebody and pretty soon you’re going to be Even More Somebody.”

I sighed at this, but I knew better than to protest. He’s probably right, and he would know better than I what’s proper. My living expenses are not so high, I can afford to buy a nice gown.

I try to daydream while I stand quietly being pinned, but my body won’t cooperate. My cramps are back and so is my cranky mood. It’s very poor timing that this fitting fell today, I feel bloated and the dress is tight. I suppose by the ball on Friday night I’ll be back to normal.

Mr. Fabulous wanders off and Eros comes over to talk to me.

“You holding up there, Perse?” he asks.

“I guess,” I say, not even able to muster the energy to complain.

Eros tilts his head, looking at me speculatively. When I first showed up this afternoon, he gave me the most _evil_ knowing grin. It’s part of his nature; he could just tell what I’d been up to. Now, however, he seems to have less of a clue about my emotional state.

“So, what plans do you have for this week? Anything going on besides the ball?”

“Just work, I guess,” I say absently. “Oh, and lunch with Hera.”

Eros perks up. “You’re having lunch with Hera? When?”

“Monday. And Amphitrite, too.”

“Hold the phone, girl! You didn’t think to tell me about this?”

“You need to know about my lunch plans now?” I’m very irritated. “What’s the big deal?”

“Oh, _honey_ !” Eros says. “Let me put it this way. The Queen of the Gods invited _you_ to have lunch with her and the Queen of the Seas. Do you get it?”

“Yes, and?” I snap. “They’re Hades’s sisters-in-law.”

“Baby girl, you are being deliberately dense.”

“No, I’m _not_ ,” I snarl. I would really like this conversation to be over. I want to eat a bag of potato chips and take a nap.

“Okay,” Eros says slowly. “Maybe you’re not. Maybe you’re not aware that the two of them have lunch every week. Maybe you don’t know that it’s an open secret that they get a lot more business done between them than their husbands get through.”

“Oh,” I say. I don’t know how to feel about that. People keep making assumptions about me, and what my future holds. On the one hand, these are assumptions that I would like to be true, but on the other--people have no business making them.

“Does Hades know about this?” Eros asks.

“Of course.”

“What did he say?”

I think about it. “He was thoughtful, I guess. But then he seemed happy about it.”

“Well, that’s a good sign, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Eros knows all about my inner conflict. He’s aware of how much I want to understand my role in Hades’s life. It’s very difficult to keep the details of my relationship to myself when my housemate is a love god.

Eros looks thoughtful. “So what are you wearing to this lunch?”

Great. I should have had an answer prepared. I sigh. “No idea. Do you want to pick something?”

Eros hops up and down and claps his hands. “Yes! Finally!” he dashes off, calling. “Kompsos, guess what!”

Kompsos. That’s Mr. Fabulous’s name. I’ll have to remember that. I have a feeling I’m going to be back here a lot.

***

Eros takes me back to his--our--house, and I spend a while packing stuff, picking out what I want to wear this week. I already have a bunch of things at Hades’s house. It’s getting to be complicated, remembering what things are in what place. 

Eros comes by, knocking on the open door. “Hey, Psyche’s going to be late, she’s still at her artist convention thingy. Do you have plans for tonight?”

“Yes. We’re getting takeout and watching TV.”

“ _Wow_ , that sounds exciting.” Eros rolls his eyes.

“What do you want from me? We went out dancing last night and I’m still tired.” And crampy. And grumpy, bloated, and _starving_. It belatedly occurs to me that Eros is angling for an invitation, but I’m not up to it. I just want to relax with Hades. “We’re still seeing you guys tomorrow, right?”

“Yup, wouldn’t miss it. Psyche’s all excited.”

I nod. I’m looking forward to it too, but I hope to feel better by then. The doorbell rings and Eros goes to answer it. I fold away the last couple of items and zip my bag. I hear Hades’s voice, chatting in the hall with Eros.

I pick up my bag, and my shopping bags from today, and go out to meet him.

***

Hades spent the afternoon clearing more space in the dressing room for me. He proudly shows me the empty section, with a hanging rod, shelves, and a whole stack of drawers.

“This is great, thank you. Where did you put all the stuff?” I can’t believe he would just throw it all out. 

“Well, some of it was pretty old and I bagged it up for donation. The rest I stuck in the closet next door,” he replies, waving his hand at the wall. There are a whole bunch of unoccupied bedrooms, I suppose it makes sense to use some of their closet space.

“That seems… inconvenient,” I say.

He tilts his head. “I guess, although the clothes I moved are things I don’t wear often. But I was thinking, we could knock a door in this wall, and convert that room into more storage.”

Hades watches me think about that. I’m really touched that he’s considering making a permanent change in his house for my sake.

“That… seems like a good idea,” I say cautiously. I don’t want to be overly demanding.

I start to unpack the things I brought, starting with the new items. The space Hades made is larger than my closet back in Olympus, although if Eros gets his way, it will fill up fast.

***

It’s after dinner and I’m full of noodles and spicy tofu and contentment. I’m sitting between Hades’s knees, sprawled on the couch, watching _The Great Olympian Bake Off_ and sharing a bowl of potato chips. I don’t know if he actually likes them, or if he read my mind, or if he’s been reading up on PMS; and I don’t care. The painkillers are working and I’m happy.

“No, you idiot!” I yell at the TV. “Don’t chill the meringue! Don’t you know anything?”

I can feel Hades laughing, with silent vibrations against my back.

  
  


**Hades:**

I wake to the smell of blood and the vivid memory of the dream, fresh in my mind. My father’s blood on my bident. The savage parody of him I was forced to become in order to defeat him. The sharpness of my teeth, the terrible darkness within me.

The memory brings shameful tears to my eyes. I hate what I had to become in order to overthrow the tyrant. A liar, a cheat--a backstabber. No wonder the others all turned on me the first chance they got. How were they to know I wouldn’t try to do the same to them?

I wipe away the tears with my free hand. I haven’t been upset like this over my father’s overthrow for many centuries. I wonder why it feels so immediate now.

Persephone stirs in her sleep, murmuring softly against my shoulder. Our legs are all tangled together. I bring my free arm around and embrace her, cupping her head and inhaling, trying to catch her comforting scent of honey and flowers.

I still smell blood. It wasn’t just from my dream! I feel a momentary jolt of terror that something is horribly wrong, but then I remember. Persephone warned me that she was going to get her period. Here I am panicking over a normal, healthy function like an idiot.

Somehow, up until now, every woman in my life has been a part of some conspiracy to shield me from the details of feminine mysteries. I have no idea why. I’m not squeamish. Maybe I’m just unbearable to women in that condition? It doesn’t make any sense to me, but for whatever reason this is the first time in my life that I’ve been intimately connected with a menstruating woman.

It gives me a really odd sense of joy. Persephone definitely wasn’t thrilled to talk about it--she seemed pretty embarrassed, although less so as she got used to it. She didn’t seem to feel there was any question about her staying the night, though. The only difference last night was that she put on pajamas, which she hasn’t done for several nights.

Persephone was reluctant to talk about this very intimate thing, but she didn’t try to exclude me. Her innate honesty drove her to tell me about it. She let me try to help her. She even told me that multiple orgasms helped with the cramps. I grin to myself, remembering.

I snuggle against the warm, soft, sleeping goddess in my arms. I’m incredibly happy. I never imagined it was possible to be this happy. I always thought that people who acted that way were delusional, or faking in order to torment others. I didn’t think this kind of contentment was _real_. I’m bubbling over with joy, my eyes starting to fill with tears again. 

I kiss Persephone’s forehead, trying not to wake her. I wish she _would_ wake up, I’d love to talk to her, but she needs her sleep. In a few more minutes, I get my wish. She squints her eyes, and yawns, and stretches. It’s delightful, watching and feeling her stretch. All her muscles move in exquisite ripples. She really gives herself up to this one, pushing her arms to their limits and quivering with it.

“G’morning, Smush.”

“Good morning, beautiful little goddess.”

She smiles a little. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mostly. Better than the night before." A nightmare is a lot less bad than insomnia for half the night. I guess. "How about you, Sweetness?" I have no idea how getting her period would affect her sleep. She does seem more cheerful than yesterday, and I haven't noticed any signs that she's in pain.

"Pretty well." She stretches again and sits up, but then starts scrabbling in the bedclothes as if she's lost something. "Oh, _dammit,"_ she says, high-pitched in misery. I'm shocked, I've almost never heard her swear.

"What's wrong?"

She's huffing and making little whining sounds of distress. "I'm _so_ sorry! I bled _everywhere!"_

I sit up to look. There's a damp golden stain on my leg, which makes sense since it was between hers, and a smear on the sheet. Not a big deal. 

Persephone wriggles herself around to kneel, separating her body from the sheets. She looks anywhere but at me.

"I'm really sorry! I wore a pad, I don't know how this happened."

"Don't worry about it. I'm washable, and so are the sheets." This doesn't soothe her. I can't understand why she's so flustered. 

"I feel terrible. You must be so grossed out,” she says.

"No, I'm not. This is part of you, and it's normal." She's wiping away tears. I don't get it. She flinches away when I reach for her. 

"I should have been more careful!" she groans.

"Hey--" I say. "Does it bother you when I come all over you?"

She looks up, startled and big-eyed. "No." She doesn't say more, but she's emphatic.

"This doesn't bother me, either. I've seen blood before. I've seen a lot more blood than this."

She sighs deeply. "Of course you have."

"Can I touch you?" I ask.

She looks agitated for a moment, but then nods. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I breathe slowly, inhaling her scent. She still smells faintly of flowers and honey, but also fresh air, fruit, damp soil, and musk. The blood smell is still there too, like a subtle bass line under the complex harmony of other aromas. The combination hits me like a mallet, and I feel a tidal wave of arousal that stuns me with its ferocity. 

I stay still, rubbing Persephone’s back, keeping my sudden erection from touching her. I’m fairly sure I shouldn’t reveal that. She’s already dealing with too many emotions and pressures this morning.

After a couple of minutes she seems to relax a bit.

“I’m sorry,” she says, her voice more normal now. “I don’t mean to make such a fuss,”

“That’s okay. I like having you around, you know. You’re not a bother, and you’re not disgusting.”

She nods. “I’m going to take a shower. That’s not an invitation this time.”

I chuckle. “Okay.”

I strip the sheets while she cleans up. I wonder what I can do to show her how happy I am to have her here. How happy I would be to have her here all the time.

***

I open the back door and the smell of ginger and molasses washes over me. I guess Persephone made those cookies while I was out at the store. I start to call out, but then I hear voices.

“--so really, I’m super relieved that you came around, because otherwise, he might have ended up with Minthe, and _man_ , that would have just sucked for everyone concerned.” It’s Poseidon’s voice. I enter the kitchen, and find him sitting at the counter, squeezing a lemon into a small bowl. Persephone faces him, mixing some kind of batter. She sees me and smiles.

“Hey, you’re back!”

It’s hard not to be pleased when she reacts like that. Even if one of my brothers has _once again_ shown up uninvited. I set down my grocery bags and turn to offer Persephone a kiss, but she’s holding out a cookie. I let her feed it to me. It’s delicious: crisp and spicy.

“Mm!” I say. “I see what you mean now. That’s perfect.” 

She smiles, pleased. “I’m making a lemon cake, too,” she says. “Poseidon is helping.” She widens her eyes in a way that lets me know that she’s more amused than annoyed with his “help.”

“Yup!” he says. “Here’s your lemon juice.” He pushes the bowl across the counter and wipes his hands. “Can I help unload the car now?”

“Sure,” I say.

We go out the back door together. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“What, I can’t visit my own brother?” He grins cheekily.

I sigh. “I’ve told you before that I’d like you to call first. Especially now that I’m with Persephone.”

“I’ll try to remember. So when are you asking her to move in?”

I stop short, arms full of grocery bags. This has actually been on my mind quite a bit. “It’s too soon,” I say automatically.

“Really? Do you think she’d say no?” He raises an eyebrow at me, and we step into the house with our packages. 

Persephone is putting away the first load of groceries and doesn’t look around when we come in, then go back out again.

“So what are you guys up to today?” Poseidon asks as we collect the last of the bags.

“Cooking, then later we’re going ice skating,” I tell him.

“Really? Ech, _frozen_ water,” he scoffs. 

Inside, I set down the last bag, and then show Persephone the surprise I got for her. I wish Poseidon weren’t here to witness this, but I can’t think of a way to hide it for later. It’s a beautiful flowering plant in a small pot, an orchid, blue with a pink center and radiating pink veins. It just… spoke to me.

Persephone gasps when she sees it. “A phalaenopsis!” she says. “Oh, you beautiful darling, let me look at you!” I’m taken aback by the success of my present. She’s talking to it like it’s a puppy.

She holds it up to eye level, inspects it carefully, sniffs the soil. She sets the pot down on the counter and digs her fingers right into the soil. I watch with interest. She hums absently, eyes unfocused, checking the soil composition or something. “Hm, a little dry,” she says.

She goes over to the refrigerator, opens the freezer, and takes out a single ice cube. She puts that in the pot, then looks around, deciding where to put it. 

“Why an ice cube?” Poseidon asks. I think he’s offended by yet another use for non-liquid water. 

“They need to get their water slowly,” Persephone says. “The rate at which water melts is perfect, and an ice cube is just the right amount.” She places the plant in the center of the island, and adjusts it slightly, admiring it. “I’ll have to get some blue food coloring.”

“Why do you need that?” I ask.

“To keep it that color,” she says. “They’re naturally white.”

“Oh.” I’m strangely disappointed.

***

I’m cutting up vegetables for the soup I’m making for dinner. Poseidon sits at the counter, drinking tea, eating ginger cookies, and telling amusing stories. At least Persephone is amused. I’ve heard them before. She finishes mixing her lemon cake, and puts it in the oven to bake. 

“Excuse me, please,” she says. “I’ll be right back.” She leaves the room and I watch her go. I hope she’s feeling all right.

“So,” Poseidon says. He has the air of finally getting down to the business he came here to discuss. “Was there any fallout from Zeus, after the other day?”

I look at him. From his tone, I wonder if he already knows the answer, or guesses it. Naturally Zeus didn’t just accept Poseidon’s watery rebuke, or my anger at his insults.

“He sent me a bill for cleaning his office,” I say.

“Seriously? What a jerk move. What did you do?”

I smile a little. “I sent back a bag of raw diamonds.”

“Uh huh. Is that all?” He knows me too well.

“No. There was a note, too.”

“Yeah, and the note said what?” He’s getting exasperated with me.

“It politely suggested that he take the excess and cram them up his ass.”

Poseidon sighs. 

***

Persephone has been quiet for a while, sitting in the passenger seat, looking out. I wonder if she’s feeling unwell again. I think she took more painkillers with lunch, but I’m not sure.

“Hey, I had an idea,” she says suddenly. “Wouldn’t it be great if there was a skating place downtown? It could be right out in the open, it’s cold enough here.”

“You should talk to Mayor Tyche about that,” I tell her. “She’s been after me for years to build a sports complex.”

“Oh. And you didn’t like the idea?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it. Tyche just rubs me the wrong way and I couldn’t bear the idea of working with her for months on a development project. But she’s a good mayor--I don’t want to replace her.”

Persephone pauses for a long moment. “So… it’s something you want to happen?”

“Absolutely. It’d be great for the Underworld’s economy. Seriously, if you’d take on that project it would be a big favor to me.” I know very well I’m pushing her in this. She’s been very careful to make sure that her professional duties and our personal relationship are separate things. This is something that might start to cross some boundaries--ones that, quite frankly, I would like to see erased.

When she answers, it’s not as emphatic as I expected. “That… doesn’t seem like it’s related to managing shades?” she wavers.

I decide to give her a little more food for thought. “The big secret is that the corporation and the monarchy are not actually separate things. It’s convenient sometimes to pretend they are, but they’re not. So there’s nothing weird about you working on a city project. Hey, it could employ shades, there you go.”

After a minute, I glance over at her. She’s frowning, apparenting thinking hard. I probably pushed too much. I feel guilty. “Kore, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overload you. If you’ve got too much to do, I understand.”

“It’s not that. Let me think about it, okay?” she says.

“Okay.” In my experience, given a little time, Persephone usually manages to talk herself into trying new things. Pushed, she tends to dig in. I can’t blame her. I don’t like being pushed, either.

***

Eros hoots with laughter. Psyche looks a little more nervous, but she’s bearing up well. She holds on to Eros’s hands, and gamely keeps pushing her feet along the ice.

She’s already made it twice around, and is getting steadier. Persephone and I approach the two of them from behind, slowing ourselves to their pace. I let go of her hand and we separate, stopping neatly on either side of Psyche.

“You’re getting a lot better!” Persephone comments. “Do you feel more secure?”

“I think so,” Psyche says, and smiles.

“Eros, I can stay with Psyche, if you’d like to skate around for a while,” I offer.

Psyche smiles at me in her friendly way. “Yes, go have some fun, love,” she says. She reaches out and takes my arm.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Eros says. He watches for a moment to be sure his lover is secure with me.

“C’mon, Eros, I’ll race you,” Persephone challenges. She takes off, skimming rapidly along the ice, weaving between groups of children.

“No fair!” Eros yells. “You didn’t warn me!” He sprints after her, but she’s the better skater. He’s not likely to catch up. 

“What do you think of the cold?” I ask Psyche.

“It is not so bad,” she replies. “Eros made me put on so many clothes! But I am glad now.”

“Try to keep your knees bent,” I advise.

She does that, and keeps pushing herself along. She’s doing great, only relying on me for balance occasionally.

“May I ask a thing of you?” she says after a minute.

From her wording, I assume she means a favor, rather than a question. I’m a bit surprised, but I have a high opinion of her.

“You may.”

Persephone skates past us, whooping, closely followed by Eros. He’s cutting corners to shorten his distance and still hasn’t caught her.

“I think it likely that your brother will never agree to grant my boon,” Psyche says. She’s perfectly calm. “So, when I die, I do not want Eros to pine for me.”

I look at her carefully. She’s serene and composed, as usual. There’s not a trace of self-pity. It’s obvious to me that she thought this through before asking.

“When that happens,” she goes on, “I ask that you not permit him to see me. The shade that I will be.”

She remains perfectly calm, even while contemplating her death. This is rare in my experience of mortals.

“If that’s what you want, then yes, I will do it.”

We skate together for a few minutes in silence, smiling and waving when our partners pass by.

“Do you know, you’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met?” I say.

Psyche smiles gently. “In your long life? I find that hard to believe.”

“There are many kinds of courage.”

Persephone and Eros skate up again, hissing to a stop.

“Baby, you’re doing so great!” Eros cheers. He holds his hands out, and Psyche manages to skate over to him on her own.

I recognize my cue to go, and take Persephone’s hand. We move together around the rink, taking turns going backwards, practicing simple spins and partner moves. Persephone is quick and agile on the ice. She’s probably a better skater than I am. I have more practice, but hers is more recent.

“You’re still feeling well?” I ask.

“Yes. Exercise really helps,” she explains.

“So you said.” I grin at her.

She blushes, remembering the exercise I’m referring to. We pause in a corner, and Persphone raises her face to me. I lean down and kiss her. She opens her mouth to me and behind her cold lips she's so very warm.

We’re still deeply involved with one another when Eros and Psyche reach us.

“Hey,” Eros says. “Didn’t you say something about dinner? I’m starving!”

  
  


**Persephone:**

Monday morning, I prepare carefully. I do my hair in a sleek pixie cut, and put on my Pomelia necklace and my small silver hoop earrings. I put on the new dress that Eros picked, and a pair of heels. I feel a little overdone for the office, but I need to be dressed up for my lunch with Hera and Amphitrite.

I stand in front of the big mirror in the dressing room, appraising carefully. I don’t see anything wrong, but I can’t shake my nervousness. I put Gaia’s pink crystal into my pocket. She said I would need to decide whether to use it to “render whole that which is sundered by treachery.” I figure I’d better keep it with me, in case the opportunity comes up.

Hades enters the room, adjusting his tie. “Kore, can you--” He stops when he sees me. I look up, nervous, waiting for his evaluation. 

“Oh, _wow_ ,” he says.

“You like it?”

The dress Eros chose has an off-the-shoulder crossover front in heavy white silk. It has short sleeves, a full skirt with crinkly petticoats underneath, and three buttons placed diagonally across the bodice. Wearing this, I feel like--well, I feel very beautiful, and very elegant. 

“You look _spectacular_ ,” Hades says, with warmth in his voice. “Can I take you out to dinner tonight?”

I smile. “Of course you can.”

***

I have a few meetings this morning to get through, and as usual, a whole lot of email. The Furies are there waiting for me when I arrive in the office, so we jump right in.

“Anything new?” I ask them. Their agents have been keeping an eye on my mother’s activities.

“Not much. She visits lots of people, talks about scythes and seeding methods. Sometimes she talks to women in private, and it’s harder to find out what she’s talking about then,” reports Alecto.

“Does it seem like she’s deliberately hiding? Or just that it’s private stuff?” 

“Hard to say. We could try to plant some people to get her to talk to them,” Megaera suggests.

“Hm. I’m not sure that’s a good idea. My mother is very sharp about anyone trying to deceive her.”

Tisiphone nods. “We’ll just try harder on the eavesdropping, then.”

“Okay. Anything from the village?”

“Your priestess reports success in indoctrinating them with the news about Elysium. The mayor and his wife remain as they were, seemingly under the influence of those herbs, but no one else,” Alecto says.

“The priestess is ready to move on. I’m going to move her and her family today, to Corinth,” says Megaera.

“Excellent. Please tell her I’ll come see her soon. Anything from the watch on Psyche’s family?”

“No, nothing,” Tisiphone shrugs. “They don’t seem to be taking the herbs any more, either.”

“All right,” I say. “Keep me updated, please. Thanks very much.” 

They all smile at me and go out. I settle down to read emails for a while. After a half hour or so, Sorya comes in for our regular check-in.

“Good morning,” I say to her. “How’s press managing going?”

“Fairly well,” she replies. “#FuryToo continues to gain momentum, and there’s a lot of buzz about the crisis center, too.”

“That’s good. You’ve been coordinating with Hera’s people about the fundraiser?”

“Yes. It’s going smoothly.”

“Good. So what is it that’s bothering you?” I venture.

“Well. There’s a certain amount of negative attention.”

“Negative how?” I ask.

“Talking about you. Calling you a golddigger, that sort of thing. And the nepotism accusation, as well.”

I swallow down my tension. “I see. What do you recommend?”

Sorya shrugs. “I think we should wait and see. A certain amount of naysaying is inevitable, and should be ignored. If it gets worse we can address it but I think right now that would be a mistake.”

“Okay. You’re the expert.” I don’t like this, but I guess if I’m going to be in the public eye, I have to learn to put up with it.

“I’ll keep you updated on this,” Sorya says, and rises to go out.

I send a few more emails and then exit my office. As I go out, I remember something I meant to do. “Kynora, can you call the mayor’s office for me and ask for a meeting? It’s about her plans for developing a sports complex. Oh, and you can say that we met at the municipal banquet a couple weeks ago, if that helps.”

“You got it, boss,” she replies.

I head up to Hades’s office, where I’m meeting with him and Hecate. When I get there, Hecate is waiting on the couch, looking at her phone, while Hades prowls by the windows, snarling into his phone. 

“Is he talking to Zeus?” I ask Hecate as I sit.

She smiles. “How’d you guess?”

“Is this normal?” I ask. “I don’t have siblings, so I don’t really get it.”

Hecate shrugs judiciously. “It goes in cycles. This level of sustained conflict is unusual but not unprecedented.”

“ _No_ , you shithead!” Hades barks into the phone. “I haven’t got time to come kiss your ass today!”

Hecate notices my flinch. “This isn’t your fault, you know,” she says.

“Are you sure? Because he _really_ doesn’t like me.”

“No, there’s something going on with him. He’s obsessed with finding traitors, for some reason. You’re just one target in a herd of candidates.”

“That’s what Hades said.”

Hecate nods, looking serious. “And has he been giving you sufficient information?”

I tilt my head. That seems like an odd question, but then again I should remember that Hades tells a lot of things to Hecate, and she’s known him for a long time. “Yes,” I reply. “At least I think so.”

Hades finishes his phone call and sits down next to me. He looks tense with annoyance. “He just keeps getting worse,” he says, shaking his head in wonder. “I don’t know where this is going to end.”

People keep telling me this isn’t my fault, so I don’t let myself apologize. I just look at him. He reaches out and takes my hand, squeezing my fingers gently.

“The other day he quizzed me on magical methods of attack,” Hecate says. “ _Has_ he been attacked?”

“Not that I know. But he’s so paranoid these days that I think it’s a reasonable speculation. What did you tell him?” Hades asks.

I sit quietly, listening to the two of them, trying to pretend that I’m used to being privy to details about the personal life of the King of the Gods.

“I told him about various poisons and curses, but that’s a big category, you know? I don’t think he was satisfied.”

Hades shakes his head. “The weird part is that he hasn’t even told me or Poseidon what’s going on. That’s not like him.”

“Do you think I should ask Hera?” I say.

Hades and Hecate exchange a glance. Then Hades speaks. “You could try that, if it comes up naturally. I recommend being careful, though. She can be prickly.”

I nod my understanding. I have seen this for myself.

“How is Elysium doing?” Hecate asks me, changing the subject.

“It’s almost fully recovered,” I say. “There are a few lingering issues, but those are improving too. We’re bringing in animals as fast as Artemis will permit, and the shades who have gained admission so far are adapting. I think we should ramp up the admissions process.”

“And the outside companies with shade contracts are all aware of the new policies?” Hecate asks. 

“Yes. There’s a few who are still asking for some special treatment, or renegotiating their contract, but for the most part they’re all on board.” I check the time. “I’m sorry, I need to cut this short.”

“You’re going already?” Hades asks. “Isn’t it early for lunch?”

“I have an appointment first,” I say. I’m finally getting that implant.

“Well, here,” he says, and holds out his car keys. “You might as well take the car. I’m not going to need it.”

“Thank you.” I’m surprised and pleased. I had planned to take a rideshare so as not to arrive all windblown, but this is better. “I’ll talk to you when I get back.”

He kisses me briefly, which feels a little weird in front of Hecate, but she doesn’t even blink. “Have fun,” she says as I go out, with a tone meaning that I’m not likely to have fun at all.

***

I arrive early at the restaurant Hera chose, but she’s there ahead of me. She sits alone at a round table, sipping a tall, clear drink. There’s a large ring of unoccupied tables around hers, giving her a buffer of privacy. The other patrons glance at her from time to time, with nervous, wary civility. 

I approach the hostess’s desk. She’s a skinny, disdainful dryad. “Hello,” I say. “I’m Hera’s guest.”

“You?” she says, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s correct.” I wait.

“Really. It was my understanding that Her Aquatic Majesty is joining Hera.”

“That is correct, but so am I.”

“I _see_. One moment, please.” She steps aside to speak to a couple of waitresses.

I sigh. I don’t want to make a spectacle, but I really can’t back down from this. Not where Hera might see. I’m just making up my mind to walk over to Hera’s table on my own when a voice cracks behind me.

“Per _seph_ one, _darling_ ! I haven’t seen you in _ages_.”

I turn to see Amphitrite. She’s tall and slender, and she’s wearing a top that shows off her exotic tattoos and exquisite bone structure.

Her statement is technically correct--as far as I know, we’ve never met, although maybe she remembers me as a child. However, I’ve met Poseidon several times, and he has been very nice to me. I decide to follow her lead.

“Hello, Amphitrite. How lovely to see you,” I say.

She beams enthusiastically, then approaches to kiss both my cheeks. “Darling, _what_ a _lovely_ dress. You look simply _smashing_.”

“Thank you.”

“Come along, darling. No one keeps Hera waiting.”

She links her arm through mine and we walk to the table. The hostess dryad hurries after us, carrying our menus, but we ignore her.

“Hera, dear, _look_ who I found,” Amphitrite cries as we approach. 

Hera stands for us, smiling. She’s lovely in a blue sleeveless dress, with her hair in a sleek twist.

“Hello, dears, how prompt of you.”

She and Amphitrite exchange kisses, some distance from one another’s cheeks. Then she turns to me and gives me a real cheek kiss. She gives me a slight squeeze at the same time, and I try not to flinch. My newly-placed birth control implant is making my arm rather sore. We all sit down, and the hostess hands out the menus.

“I’d like another,” Hera says, holding up her empty glass.

“Sea Breeze for me,” Amphitrite orders.

The hostess looks at me. She seems nervous, and apologetic. I take pity on her. 

“I’ll have a vodka gimlet, please,” I say, ordering something Eros made for me once. It’s a clear drink, so if I spill it, it won’t stain. I plan to stop after one.

We sit in silence for a minute, looking at our menus. I’m very nervous. I try to think of something to say. 

“How is Hebe?” I ask Hera. “I so enjoyed her piano recital.”

Hera smiles. “She’s doing well, but I think piano bores her. She mentioned wanting to learn chess.”

“Oh, really? I know a lot of good teachers.”

“I’m sure you do, but I was thinking the best teacher would be you.” Hera sips her drink, watching me.

“Me?” I’m flattered. “I’d be delighted, of course.” What else can I say? I go back to studying my menu.

After we order, I glance back and forth between the two queens, waiting for one of them to say something. 

“Have you heard about Persephone’s new project?” Hera says to Amphitrite.

“The crisis center? Yes, but I would _love_ to hear more.”

“Well, the idea is that it will be a place for people to go when they’ve experienced trauma. It will provide medical care and legal help, as well as other resources.” I say. I’m not sure how detailed I should get. “Hera is throwing us a fundraiser.”

“Yes, I’m _so_ looking forward to that!” Amphitrite enthuses. “You’ll be there, too, won’t you, darling?”

“I will.” I try to think of something to say. “Assuming my dress is finished.” Amphitrite and Hera both laugh, as if I said something funny.

“Do you have a place picked out for the center yet?” Hera asks. “It would help to know that, for the publicity.”

“Oh yes, the committee just decided on Friday,” I say. “It turns out it will be here in Olympus.”

Amphitrite’s eyes widen, and she glances at Hera with a little smirk. “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” I say, feeling suddenly very nervous. “We found a great location near the train station. It has everything we wanted.”

“Does Hades know about this choice?” Hera asks sweetly. She means, because the Underworld Corporation is providing a lot of funding.

“Yes, I told him.” I look at each of them in turn. There’s some subtext here that I’m not getting. What does it matter where the center is located? We picked the best site available.

“I _must_ say, darling, you’re a breath of fresh air,” says Amphitrite, waving her hand expressively. “ _Such_ a difference after that dreadful _trull_ Hades kept for much too long.”

Hera gives a snort and calls the waitress to order another drink. “I couldn’t agree more. It’s about time.”

“ _Such_ a difficult personality, and the _mouth_ on her.” Amphitrite rolls her eyes.

“I could never understand what he saw in her.” Hera is looking at me. She seems to be inviting me to comment. 

“I was so _very_ relieved to see the last of _her_.” Amphitrite goes on, with a certain amount of spite.

I have nothing to say to this. I am a long way from being a fan of Minthe, but that doesn’t mean I think she deserves to be talked about like this. Then again, these two women undoubtedly know her better than I do. I keep my mouth shut and try to learn something.

“ _You_ at least seem to possess some discretion,” Amphitrite says to me.

“Thank you,” I say. I don’t know what else to say.

Our food arrives and I’m grateful to have something else to look at and think about for a while.

The two queens spend some time filling me in on family matters, old stories and gossip, and innuendo and rumors as well. It’s quite entertaining, and for a while I let myself forget that this lunch is a kind of audition for me. A test that I need to pass. When we finish eating, the atmosphere changes again, returning to the previous tension.

“Well, my darlings, I’d love to linger, but I’ve got a date,” says Amphitrite, rising to her feet. “With an absolutely _delicious_ young satyr.” 

I’m startled. Hades explained to me that Poseidon and Amphitrite have what he called an open relationship, but I’m not sure I quite believed him. At the least, I didn’t expect her to be so blatant about it. 

“See you next week,” says Hera. 

We exchange goodbyes, and then Hera and I sit back down. I feel like I can’t go until she dismisses me, and that hasn’t happened yet. She eyes me across the table, fiddling with her glass. After a minute or so, she speaks.

“He told you, didn’t he.” It isn’t really a question.

“Yes,” I say, watching her warily.

She sips her drink and nods. “Good. If he hadn’t, I would need to have words with him.” She watches me for another minute and I say nothing, sitting quietly.

“Well?” she goes on. “Aren’t you going to judge me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Hera snorts, a complex mixture of genuine amusement and disdain. “What you mean is, you wouldn’t dream of saying what you actually think.” I look at her. Hades falling for her makes a lot more sense to me than his being with Minthe. She’s beautiful and smart, and if not exactly kind, she isn’t cruel for no purpose.

“Maybe,” I say carefully. “Isn’t keeping one’s mouth shut at the proper times the essence of civilized behavior?”

“By all means, let’s be civilized.” She gulps down the last of her drink, and waves her hand in the air, summoning another from the waitress. It arrives within a minute.

“In all honesty--I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be upset about things that happened before I met Hades. Much less things that happened before I was born.”

“Maybe it’s not. But you _are_ \--aren’t you?” She speaks forcefully, and startles me into honesty.

“That depends entirely on you. Have you really let him go? Because some of the things you’ve said make me wonder.”

Hera nods slowly. “A fair question. No less than I would expect of you.” She takes a long sip of her new drink. I wonder how she can consume so much and still stay upright. “The fact is that Hades has been systematically fucked over for millenia. By Zeus, by me, by everybody. He doesn’t deserve it, and he never did. It’s way past time that I left him alone to find his happiness.” She raises her glass to me. “And he has.” She gulps down the last of it, and sets the glass down firmly.

***

As I drive back to the Underworld, I think about what I need to accomplish with what remains of today. I need to get over to Elysium and check on what Artemis is doing with the animals there. I need to speak with Hermes and Moros about shade acquisition. I didn’t get enough time with Hecate, I have several more things to discuss with her. All of that is probably too ambitious for today.

When I enter my office, I’m happy to find Hecate speaking with Kynora.

“Ah, there you are,” Hecate says. “How was it?”

“Like walking a tightrope over a tiger pit,” I say, without a second thought.

Hecate laughs. “That sounds about right.”

“Have you got a few minutes? I’d love to go over the Elysium budget with you.”

“Sure, honey,” Hecate says. We go into my office and sit down together. 

I spend a while going through the spreadsheets, explaining the necessary expenditures and new staffing needs to Hecate. She asks pertinent questions and points out a few things that I’ve overlooked. We’re just starting to wrap it up when my intercom beeps.

“Yes?” I call.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” says Kynora’s voice, sounding oddly constrained. “But Demeter is here to see you?”

  
  


Note: this is the dress, only in white. The picture is Sophia Loren wearing Dior.

**Author's Note:**

> RED! Best beta ever! Stop arguing with me on that!


End file.
